Continued support is requested fora training program in Viral Oncology at Duke University Medical Center. The program has been funded since 1975 and this is a request for renewal for the fifth term of the program. Funds are requested for the support of 5 predoctoral trainees and 2 postdoctoral trainees. The participating faculty consists of 16 members of the Duke University Medical Center, the majority of which have primary or secondary appointments in the Department of Molecular Genetics and Microbiology. The additional participating faculty have appointments in the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Biochemistry or Pharmacology and Cancer Biology. The research interests of the participating faculty range from basic molecular genetic studies of animal virus replication, to the use of DNA animal viruses as model systems for the study of gene regulation in eukaryotic cells, to the study of viral and cellular oncogene action, the immunology and molecular virology of the human immunodeficiency virus and the use of viruses in approaches to the treatment of human malignancies. The research program has proven to be an effective training basis for both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. The predoctoral program involves four semesters of academic work followed by a preliminary examination. Upon successful completion of these requirements, full time research occupies the remainder of the training program. The postdoctoral training program is focused on full time research in the participating laboratories. Both the predoctoral and the postdoctoral program are enhanced by departmental and program seminar series of various types as well as departmental retreats and an annual symposium on pathogenic human viruses. These activities also foster communication between members of the program to the ultimate benefit of trainees.